


Full Hotel Scene

by Apherion



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: EPISODE 11 NEEDED A GOOD ENDING SO I WROTE IT, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apherion/pseuds/Apherion
Summary: In which I create a fluffy explanation to episode 11’s final scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short, sweet, and to the point. We’re in pain, and I’m trying to fix it.

“Let’s end this.” Yuuri stared at him, his resolve solidifying as he watched the man before him drying his hair, half naked, like usual. He smiled reassuringly, reaching out to hold Viktor’s hand. He laced their fingers together.

Everything that happened in the last year had been a whirlwind. Viktor showing up unannounced, putting him through his paces, the hours and hours of practice, the _food_ he missed out on, and…Viktor. The idol he looked up to, the person that he let into his world, had shown him other facets to his life besides skating.

“Viktor…I’m going to show everyone our love tomorrow. I’m going to show you my love,” he vowed, and Viktor grinned at him roguishly as he squeezed his hand. It made Yuuri’s heart flutter in his chest. Viktor stood up then, leaning over him, and Yuuri met him halfway for the kiss he offered.

“Silly. You’ve always shown me your love.”


End file.
